Soul Resurrección - Chapter Seventeen: With this power
Goku: So with the Soul Resurrección we will temporarily get the power we need to defeat Axel once and for all? Soul King: Correct. LT: That's good news and do we have to go through some kind of training to get it? Soul King: No. LT: Wait then how will we get it? Soul King: Everyone stand next to each other. LT, Ella, Goten, Jeff, Cocoa and Goku: *get close to each other* Soul King: Okay now to give you the Soul Resurrección. The Soul King started to concentrate as a bright beam of light came down upon the team covering them completely. Jeff: This feels...awesome. Goku: Indeed. Soul King: There from now on you have the Soul Resurrección but use it wisely. If you use it for to long it will put a lot of strain in your bodies. Goku: Roger that your majesty. Goten: Ah and is there any way to activate this if you don't mind me asking. Soul King: To activate it you just need to do the same as the Bankai and yell Soul Resurrección as loud as you can. Goten: Ah thanks for answering my question your majesty. Soul King: Your welcome and please....call me Ichigo. LT: ....Wait aren't you the legendary Shinigami..?! Ichigo: Yeah. LT: Oh....now its an even greater honor to meet you. Ichigo: You don't need to be so formal you know I was once a Soul Reaper too you know. LT: Ah forgive me. Goku: Anyways now I know that with this power I will be able to protect Soul Society. LT: Same and by the way Ichigo are you gonna stay here in the Soul Palace? Ichigo: Actually no I will go with you to fight. Guard: But your majesty are you su- Ichigo: Yes I am sure about that I want to check something. LT: Are you sure your Ichigo? We can handle this now. Ichigo: I am now tell me when you are ready to go. LT: ...Okay. Ella: I will kill that punk Axel for destroying Soul Society. LT: Relax don't go on one of your trying to be badass spree's or you will get yourself killed again. Ella: Ah LT shut the hell up. Ichigo: ....Are they always like that? Goku and Cocoa: Sadly yes. Ichigo: .....Wow. Goten: Okay stop fighting. Ella: Tell that to LT he started! LT: You were the one trying to act all badass! Goku: .....Okay Ichigo lets go before this gets worse. Ichigo: Yeeeeeeah I agree with you. Jeff: Okay stop fighting we are ready to go. Goku: Hey Ichigo what happened to everyone that got killed when Axel invaded? Ichigo: If we win....they will all come back. Goku: Oh....I swear it on my soul to protect Soul Society with all my strength! Ichigo: Heh you remind me of myself back when I was a Soul Reaper. Goku: Really how? Ichigo: I used to swear on my soul whenever I was gonna do something important. Goku: Ah that's cool. Jeff: I'm getting bored lets go! Goten: Jeff calm down remember you are talking to the Soul King. Jeff: Sorry I guess... Ichigo: ...Jeff you remind me of my old friend Ikkaku. Jeff: Really why? Ichigo: He always wanted to battle strong opponents so you remind me of him. Jeff: Awesome. Goten: Who do I remind you of Ichigo? Ichigo: Hmmm you remind me of Toshiro always so calm and cool. Goten: Cool. Cocoa: What about me? Ichigo: You remind me of Yoruichi because I have seen you fight and you are very agile just like she used to be. Cocoa: Wow I didn't know that was possible. Ichigo: Well now you know it is. LT: What about me? Ichigo: Hmmm you remind me of Kisuke always funny and can always stay calm when the situation gets bad. Ella: So what about me? Ichigo: You remind me of Rukia because your attitude reminds me of her sometimes and your....small like her. Ella: Hey watch it! Goku: Anyways lets go we can't waste time. Ichigo: I agree now lets go. *opens a Senkaimon* LT, Ella, Goten, Jeff, Cocoa and Goku: *goes trough the Senkaimon* Ichigo: ....I hope you can all do this. *follows them* They all walked slowly through the Senkaimon as Ichigo remembered his past with his friends. Everyone was nervous to know that this was gonna be ''their final battle. As they reached the end they entered Soul Society to find it has been "remodeled" by Axel.''' Goku: ...You gotta be kidding me. Axel: ....This spiritual pressure...its..ICHIGO! ''Axel got enraged to feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure he soon rushed to where everyone was with an angry look on his face. Axel: I KNEW IT WAS YOU! Ichigo: Nice to see you again Axel... Axel: Good for you to come i'm stronger than before and now I will kill you and put an end to Soul Society....forever. Ichigo: Lets try to see that I will not seal you this time....we will kill you. Axel: Sure... Axel stood there as he created six new Arrancar's to fight with the team. Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction